


马猴烧酒安吉拉

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc 令人智息的魔法少女梗，注意，小鸡不是法拉，只是只鸡而已。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	马猴烧酒安吉拉

艳阳高照，人们感叹着美好的天气纷纷出来玩耍，只有安吉拉的办公室内阴云密布，安吉拉用手拄着下巴一脸漆黑，桌子上粉红色的小鸡在她强大的威压下瑟瑟发抖。是的，安吉拉，守望先锋的战地医生，二十多年的社畜，三十多岁并不能算年轻的美丽女人，平静了三十几年的生活一朝掀起了轩然大波，是的，安吉拉忽然成为了现在青少年中颇为流行的魔幻元素人物——马猴烧酒。这一切得从三天前说起。

三天前在急诊室加班了半个晚上的安吉拉终于完成了一天的工作，她拖着疲惫的身体撑着雨伞往家走。是的，那天不仅安吉拉进行了紧急加班原本晴朗的夜空还突然下起了大雨，一切叠加在一起让她身心俱疲。回家的路上，安吉拉在路边的垃圾桶旁边看到了一个纸箱，里面有一团被雨淋湿的粉红色绒毛在瑟瑟发抖。  
“估计是哪个孩子玩完就扔的小鸡崽吧”安吉拉心想，快步走了过去蹲下。最近学校门口流行卖被染了颜色的五彩小鸡，价钱非常便宜，小孩子很是喜欢，但他们根本没有照顾小动物的责任心。买回去没几天新鲜尽头过去就纷纷把小鸡扔进了垃圾桶。  
“真是残忍啊”安吉拉伸手轻轻的碰触那团湿透的绒毛，绒毛感受到了暖源，拼命向安吉拉的手中挤。  
“假如把它留在这里这么大的雨它必死无疑”安吉拉看看正在倾泻而下的瓢泼大雨，她实在是不忍心看到一个生命在眼前消逝，于是她捧起盒子几乎是跑的速度快步向家里走去。盒子中的小鸡感受到了颠簸，爪子紧紧的抓住纸壳子来防止自己滚动。  
“马上就好了”安吉拉轻声对小鸡说，更加快了速度往家走去。

回到家中，安吉拉的衣裤已经被雨淋了个透，她不顾自己身上往下滴水赶忙把小鸡带进了浴室。冰冷的衣物粘在身上并不舒服，但盒子中的小鸡情况更加危急。  
“一定要挺住啊”这么说着，安吉拉轻轻的用温水沾过的湿毛巾把小鸡翅膀上的泥沙擦掉，然后用干毛巾细细的擦净小鸡身上的每一根绒毛。她将小鸡放在温暖垫着干净布条的盒子里放在灯光下。小鸡的情况看起来好了很多，也不再瑟瑟发抖，而是用漆黑的大眼睛细细的打量着安吉拉。  
“你感觉好点了吗？”安吉拉轻轻戳了戳站起来的小鸡的嘴自言自语。  
“我也得赶紧去洗洗，不然明天感冒就没法加班了。”说着，安吉拉走进卧室换掉湿透的衣服，小鸡在盒子里用绿豆大的眼睛看着安吉拉的方向，歪着头似乎若有所思。  
本来以为救了这只小鸡生活也不会有任何改变，她依旧当她的社畜，然而傍晚发生的事情把安吉拉平静的生活搞了个天翻地覆，再也回不到曾经的日常。

深夜，小鸡用完全不符合她身型的小翅膀从盒子里飞了出去，她一路飞到卧室，跟门把手奋斗了两个钟头终于成功潜入了安吉拉的房间。安吉拉正在熟睡，疲惫了一天的她需要安稳的睡眠来补充体力，小鸡有些心疼的看着她白皙皮肤上的黑眼圈，她停在安吉拉的枕头上细细的打量她的脸，在纠结了很长时间之后，小鸡一翅膀扇在了安吉拉脸上。  
安吉拉“？？？？？？”

吃疼的安吉拉猛的捂着脸坐起，刚刚醒来的她还在情况之外，不明白发生了什么。  
“来跟我签订契约成为魔法少女吧！”小鸡口吐人言  
安吉拉像见鬼了一样看着眼前漂浮的粉红小鸡，手还在脸上没有放下来。  
“别这么惊讶，不给点反应我会很尴尬的”小鸡说，安吉拉指着小鸡说不出话。  
“别再惊讶了，你都见识过岛田家的神龙魔法了，区区一只说话的鸟算得了什么”  
安吉拉的世界观已经在崩塌了。从小相信科学，长大了还是科学家，根正苗红的她一时间没法接受鸡会说话这个事实，现在已经想躺回去试试自己是不是做梦。  
“别睡啊，你先告诉我你要不要成为魔法少女啊”小鸡猛烈的摇晃安吉拉的肩膀，安吉拉终于从震惊中清醒了过来。  
“什么魔法少女？”安吉拉丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“就是拯救世界的魔法少女啊。”小鸡解释。  
“可我不是少女”  
“忽略这个条件，魔法少女不用少女也是可以的”小鸡拍拍胸脯。  
“我对魔法不感兴趣，还有我已经在拯救世界了”安吉拉叹气。  
“小鸡，我明天还要继续去拯救世界，你现在能不能让我睡觉？我现在也不想问你怎么知道我的个人信息的，我很困，需要休息。”安吉拉伸手拉住被子作势要躺。  
“别睡别睡，我真的找不到人当魔法少女了你就可怜可怜我吧！还有我不是鸡，人家是隼”  
安吉拉凝视着小鸡，挑起一边的眉毛。  
“我真的是隼！”  
“好，你是你是，我睡了”安吉拉背过身躺了下去，无论小鸡怎么叫也不理。

“你已经是魔法少女了！”小鸡无法，只好使出了杀手锏。  
“什么时候！”安吉拉果然坐了起来。  
“在你救我的时候”小鸡害羞的摸摸头“因为你足够善良，所以魔杖直接认定你是它的主人了”说着它拿出了一个相当精致的粉红色魔法杖。  
安吉拉的表情像吃了屎一样难看。  
“那你问我签订契约有什么作用？”  
“我就是看看你的接受度......”  
“把你丢掉是不是就可以解除契约了。”安吉拉抓住小鸡的翅膀  
“真抱歉并不是这样，契约是没法被解除的”  
“霸王条款？”安吉拉的脸彻底黑了。  
“虽然我也不想但事实就是这样”小鸡想将自己的翅膀缩回来，挣扎无效。  
“变成魔法少女会怎么样？”  
“魔法少女要收集各个博物馆中最大的珠宝，收集齐五个之后珠宝的能量就能净化世界。”  
“那你的意思是让我当小偷？”  
“别说的那么难听，这是怪盗啊怪盗！而且是为了拯救世界！这是多么伟大的行为！”  
安吉拉一把将小鸡扔了出去。

小鸡拍在了墙上，手中的魔杖正好掉落在安吉拉的手上，这时一阵粉色光芒闪过，刚刚还穿着睡衣的安吉拉变成了充满粉红色气息的双马尾马猴烧酒。  
“不愧是我看上的契约者！真漂亮！”小鸡在地上抹了把鼻血，安吉拉尖叫一声用手捂住前胸和腿间。  
“对了，要是你不作为魔法少女行动的话魔杖就会不分场合的自动将你变身！” 小鸡不知道从哪里掏出一个手机开始拍照。  
“而且你不答应的话魔法手机会自动把刚才的照片群发给你的同事！”  
“你在威胁我？”  
“对不起！！！！！”  
安吉拉明白了路上的动物不能乱捡这个道理，无计可施的她成为了魔法少女。

“第一个目标是奴巴尼博物馆的宝石”小鸡颤抖着说。安吉拉一声不发。  
“预告信我已经发出去了，所以今天晚上就得去”  
“你真过分”安吉拉深深的叹了口气。  
“你口口声声说要拯救世界，可是却不管我的职业，你知道每天急诊有多忙吗？如果我不加班就会有一个明明能拯救病人也许因为人手不够的问题死去，对你来说拯救世界是净化世界，可对我来说这些病人就是我的世界，我要拯救他们，我要拯救我自己的世界。你的世界太大，我理解不起，我只是不想有病人在我能力范围之内死去，拯救他们对我来说就是拯救世界。”  
“那......也许你可以加班之后再去....我知道我很对不起你”小鸡的羽毛全耷拉了下来“是我太自私了，但拥有了魔杖就必须至少完成一个任务”小鸡哀求的看着安吉拉。  
“至少只有这个，不拿宝石也无所谓，只要到场我就能想办法把你和魔杖分离！”小鸡深深的对安吉拉鞠躬。  
“我为我的自私道歉！对不起给你带来这么多麻烦！对不起！”  
安吉拉轻轻摸了摸小鸡毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“至少你知道错了，今晚值班之后我回去的，但其他的我就不管了”  
“其他的我来就好！谢谢你的宽宏大量！”小鸡看起来好像要哭出来一样。

午夜，安吉拉一身粉红魔法少女装出现在了博物馆，博物馆已经被警察围了里三层外三层，为首的是安吉拉正在热恋的对象，保安长法芮尔。  
“已经很久没人这么嚣张了！”法拉摩拳擦掌。  
“我可要把这么嚣张的贼逮到！让他玩什么电视里的怪盗！”  
安吉拉在棚顶看着法拉满脸黑线。

小鸡关闭了防护和照明系统，安吉拉从棚顶飞下去走个过场，法拉果然首当其冲的追了上来。  
“现在赶紧走！”小鸡慌忙催促。  
“她认真工作的样子真的好帅”安吉拉喃喃自语。  
三分钟后，安吉拉就不觉得法拉帅气了，不管她怎么飞怎么跑法拉就是在身后穷追不舍，像一块难缠的牛皮糖怎么都甩不掉，她甚至穿上了那身猛禽战甲。  
“这个保安怎么回事！”小鸡带着安吉拉顺着事先画好的线路图狂奔。  
“她是我女朋友”安吉拉欲哭无泪，小鸡无言以对。

终于跑到了空地，眼看就能逃出生天，法拉忽然在他们面前出现和安吉拉撞了个正脸。  
“不许动！”她用火箭炮指着安吉拉。  
“终于让我追上你了！”法拉眼中是追到猎物的兴奋，那种眼神让安吉拉腿肚子一软。  
“怎么办啊！”安吉拉问小鸡  
“用魔杖！”小鸡把魔杖扔给了安吉拉，法拉见两人之间的互动直接开了炮，炮弹擦着安吉拉的头发飞过，火光照亮了安吉拉藏在黑暗中的脸。  
“都说了别动，下一炮瞄准的就不是你旁边了！”法拉厉声呵斥，安吉拉一脸呆滞。  
惊吓过后，安吉拉暗叫不好想到她刚才完全暴露在了法拉眼前，心中开始想向法拉解释的说辞，然而法拉依然是一脸严肃，完全不见震惊。  
“她好像没认出你”小鸡在她耳边悄悄说。  
“我换了个造型这个呆子就认不出来了？！”安吉拉无话可说。  
“乖乖认罪吧”法拉拿着手铐向安吉拉走过来。  
“就是现在！”小鸡大喊，安吉拉将魔杖指地，一朵烟花在两人中间炸开。  
“什么！”法拉下意识挡住脸。  
“快走！”在小鸡的呼声中，安吉拉扬起翅膀一飞冲天，瞬间消失在了法拉的视野里，法拉用猛禽铠甲迅速追上去可空中早就没有了那个粉红的身影。  
“该死”法拉咒骂。

博物馆什么都没丢，粉红怪盗的轰动也淡了下去，小鸡真的解除了契约再也没有出现，安吉拉又回到了她平凡而忙碌的日常。  
直到有一天。  
“安吉拉安吉拉！看我给你带了什么礼物！”法拉一脸兴奋。  
“怎么了？”安吉拉睡眼惺忪的从房间里走出来。  
“我给你定做了了新衣服！你快穿穿看！”法拉的眼神像看见骨头的大型犬，安吉拉疑惑，打开了眼前的箱子。  
一套粉红色的魔法少女装映入眼帘旁边还带着如出一辙的魔杖，安吉拉的脸瞬间黑了。  
“安吉拉安吉拉！上次我差点抓到那个粉红怪盗，然后看她穿的衣服超级可爱就觉得你穿上也肯定超级可爱！对了，发型也要换！安吉拉你扎一个双马尾吧！肯定超级合适......嗷！！！”完全没注意安吉拉的黑脸，喋喋不休的法拉被安吉拉一魔杖打在了脸上。


End file.
